Second Chance
by Reidyn
Summary: After years of being motherless, Kid's mother suddenly appears in his life again and he hatches a plan. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

**By Reidyn**

_Summary: After years of being motherless, Kid's mother suddenly appears in his life again and he hatches a plan. Will it work? Horrible summary, but try it anyway._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter One: Family Reunion**

It was March the 15th and Lord Death was mentally preparing for the battle that would soon take place this morning in his office. His most powerful adversary was coming at eight thirty to discuss the future of a very important individual…

His son.

Despite the fact that he absolutely loathed this someone with every fiber of his being, he couldn't reject them for anything. The skull table was set up on the platform in front of the mirror as he felt his guest before _she _even approached the room. Deciding to at least put a civil and kind outlook about the meeting, he beckoned _her_ in.

"Come on in, Yvette!"

A woman with long sallow hair and dark yellow eyes stormed into the room. Apparently, she had prepared for this meeting too. Her attractive face was marred by that seemingly ever present scowl that was solely meant for the guardian in front of her. She adjusted her all white suit before she lowered herself to the table.

The conference didn't even begin yet and they were already opposing each other.

Yvette obtained a seat and took a sip of the tea in her cup before she began the conversation like she always did.

"Lord Death, I am here to request permission to see my son."

'_Not this again…'_

A tense silence engulfed both sides of the table. Yvette's scowl deepened while Lord Death simply sat there, patiently waiting for her to go on.

"He is my son after all; shouldn't I be allowed to see him as much as you do? In fact, I haven't seen him half as much as you do. Spending some time with his mother may help his well being." Lord Death held his tea up to his mask. "Oh please do take off that ridiculous mask."

Sighing, the guardian obeyed his ex spouse, still trying to maintain the civil and kind mood on his part. He had forgotten about his ex's fanatical habit when it came to masks and face covers, most likely the traits of OCD, but of course she was probably in denial about the whole thing.

Dark gold orbs now clashed with brighter honey orbs that were only four feet away.

"I already see where this is going as anyone would, but wouldn't it make since to see what Kid wants in all of this? It is for his well being after all."

Lord Death derided.

* * *

><p>"Hello class. Today, we will be dismembering a very interesting creature that few would dare to even approach. Say hello to the Kimono dragon."<p>

Dr. Stein lifted a large cage onto the surface of his desk so the whole class could see the great lizard with beads of bacteria infested saliva dripping from its large gaping mouth. Sharp teeth were shown in the form of an evil grin as its captor smiled almost as savagely, an ominous light reflecting off of his glasses. The students winced at the vile teacher and animal, wanting nothing to do with the both of them.

"Let's begin!"

Their teacher stated all too eagerly, grabbing the lizard by the throat and throwing it on the table. The stunned creature didn't notice the metal clamps that automatically attached to its limbs so that it couldn't move or fight back.

Just as he was about to make an incision on the reptile's belly, Lord Death's voice came over the intercom.

"Stein? I would like to see my son for a moment if you please…"

The voice sounded like its childish owner, but Kid could easily tell that something was off about it. The easygoing feeling felt a little forced to him. In spite of this, he gathered his things and left Liz and Patti to deal with Dr. Stein and his dissection.

"Anyone want to make a cut?"

Groans reverberated around the room.

* * *

><p>The reaper traveled down the hallways at a snail like speed. To be honest, he didn't want to see his father at the moment because he could obviously tell that his father didn't want to see him just to say hello like he normally did.<p>

* * *

><p>Yvette was nervous about seeing her son again. She hadn't seen him since he was six years old and she could still remember every detail about him. Three stripes on the left side of his head, ivory skin, golden eyes and the uncanny ability to read other people along that unusual habit of keeping things perfectly symmetrical.<p>

Footsteps were steadily approaching before Yvette turned to see the third member of their family standing in the doorway.

"Did you want me for something father?"

His voice was much deeper than what she expected, almost making her stiffen at the sound of authority that leaked from it. She couldn't help but to gape at him. He was the spinning image of his father!

His lean body was covered in a fastidious black suit that seemed to give him a mysterious air. She smiled as the handsome young man approached his parents.

* * *

><p>Kid was surprised to see his mother after all these years. Just what was going on? Looking into her heart shaped face and his father's golden eyes revealed no hint.<p>

Both parents gestured for their son to join them at the base of the table and he did so. Golden eyes still examining their faces trying to find any clues that would reveal their motives.

"Kid," His father's voice caught him off guard as his golden eyes snapped back to him, slightly astonished that the silliness had completely vanished from his voice. "Your mother here, has come to ask if you would join her-"

"Let me ask this, Shinigami." Yvette interrupted, turning to her son with a gentle smile. The expression of offense crossed Death's face for a second before returning to his calm composure. "Sweetheart, for years I have visited the academy to request that you should spend some time with me. However, either something would always come up to where I couldn't reach your father, or he would simply refuse to meet with me until today." She paused, taking the time to glare at her former husband before speaking again. "Please, I've wanted to be apart of your life for some time now and I'd really like a chance to get to know you."

Kid glanced from his mother to his father, unsure of what to do. What do you do when you're forced to pick sides between two people that you love?

Sure one had never been really been part of his life, but she would send him money on his birthday and Christmas, and would also send something on Valentine's Day while sending letters and keeping in touch with him that way. While he never really cared for the money that she would give him, it still showed that she cared for him.

On the other hand, there was Death. He had been there for Kid the entire time, doing his best to help him in any way possible, but there was a gaping hole that Kid had felt since he was five. That overwhelming emptiness that refused to fade and stuck with him from his childhood, relentlessly following him into his adolescent years. It was a special kind of void that even Death was unable to fill.

The young Shinigami glanced at his parents again before rising from the table.

"I'm staying here. I am now an official student at this point in time at the academy, so I see no reason in leaving, but if you would like to spend time with me like you say you do, why don't you stay here?"

His mother's golden eyes widened about half of an inch.

"Here? With him?"

Her son nodded.

"It's about time that you two settled your differences anyway."

Kid left the death room to rejoin Liz and Patti while his parents sat with each other in an awkward atmosphere. Neither of them spoke because they were still trying to grasp the fact that their son had taken charge of the situation.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Lord Death called his death scythe into the room. The redhead appeared in a matter of seconds. His blue eyes shifted from his meister to the woman in white before he suddenly clung to the lower part of her legs.

"Oh my beautiful angel! Where have you been all of my life? I-"

"Reaper Chop!"

A large white hand fell on Spirit's head with an appalling impact. The death scythe fell over, out cold. Lord Death sighed before stepping over Spirit towards his ex-wife with his face covered again.

"I'll show you to your room."

The death god glided noiselessly under the guillotine bladed pathway that led into the academy. It was awkward leading his ex to her room, knowing full well that the two would have to put up with each other for a while to make their son happy.

The atmosphere changed considerably since they were now in the loathsome part of the academy. Grey stone formed the walls and floor as torches held wavering flames on the sides of the ramparts as they journeyed deeper into the dungeon part of the DWMA.

"Here's your room."

Death acknowledged Yvette as he opened the door for her. It was ironic because he was showing courtesy to giving her such a primitive room.

"You must be joking."

The Death God was silent when he passed her, resuming his to his daily tasks in the Death room.

Yvette strode into the room and glanced at the bareness of the room before she wandered back into the hallway.

"Death!"

* * *

><p>Lord Death watched the fickle woman from his mirror and heaved a sigh. He admired what Kid had done earlier, but there was a slim chance that this would be a pleasure for either of the two adults who happened to fall victim to their son's wishes. He and Yvette were still not seeing eye to eye after all of this time.<p>

There was a moment when the white haired woman stared right into the mirror before narrowing her eyes at him. The glass soon darkened afterwards and the guardian turned away from the looking glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This ought to be good. I couldn't help it…two of probably five questions that haunted me the most about this series. What does Kid's father look like under that mask and who is or was Kid's mother? I'm finally satisfying my curiosity and writing about it and hopefully you're enjoying this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Old Habits, Hopes, and Doubts**

Yvette sat on the rock hard bed with disgust written on her visage. The candle light flickered across the room and masked it in a faint orange and yellow glow.

She wanted to spend time with Kid sure, but her price was Death.

Death.

Her expression hardened as his name echoed through her head, irking her in an instant. She couldn't stand that man. How could he possibly believe that she ruined their relationship when it was obviously both of their faults?

After she left him, life made her bitter. Perhaps it was a punishment from Death himself, but she immediately refused any men that flirted with her on her travels. Somehow, none of them seemed to be able to reach her. It was as if she was on a completely different plane from them.

Three knocks rapped the door and the white haired woman looked up, her thoughts broken. She disengaged a series of locks before she gradually opened the door to a woman with wavy blond hair and light brown eyes. On her right eye was a black eye patch with a circle and a zigzagged line running through it like the part that was darting to and fro in her hair.

"M-Marie?"

The said woman tackled Yvette in a fierce hug.

"I missed you so much!" The woman giggled in the other's embrace. "We have so much to catch up on."

Marie said, sauntering pass her long time friend and sitting on the bed. This was the same habit that Yvette had known her for, entering without permission and wanting to talk for hours. For some reason, Yvette didn't mind and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, but can you take off the eye patch please?"

Marie sighed before discarding the piece of cloth on her face.

* * *

><p>Lunch had just begun and the usual weapon and meister group sat together at the long black table.<p>

"There's a rumor around the school that your mother's here Kid." Maka stated, turning towards the oddly quiet Shinigami that consumed his food. He nodded before sticking another clump of rice into his mouth. "Are you excited?"

That was a question that Kid wasn't ready for. Of course he was happy, but Kid knew it would be a while before his parents would get along with each other. Hopefully, his plan would work and somehow his parents would be able to see that they were meant to be together.

He'd seen the way his mother brought a smile to his father's face effortlessly with her actions and sincerity, serving as a stress reliever when she addressed him no matter how annoyed he was at the time, which was indeed a rare moment. And he'd seen how simple it had been for his father to persuade his mother into calming down when she had her panic attacks and had also witnessed his father's overall persistence to acquire her happiness. The two were missing pieces of each other.

But right now the two proved to be each other's worst enemy. During the reunion earlier, it was almost too easy to see that Yvette was clearly trying to at get under his father's skin. It was also effortless to see that Death was affected by her despicable behavior almost as if he was disappointed in the fact that she had refused let go of the past.

The two were so easy to read that it was almost laughable. That was why he made the decision to keep Yvette here. If they could only see that they were still connected then maybe…

"Kid?"

The boy was startled out of his thoughts.

"Half excited, half anxious."

The reaper nodded, pleased with his answer as he watched Black Star stuff an entire burger into his mouth before Tsubaki slapped him promptly in the back of the head, muttering something about 'chewing and swallowing.'

Soul was busy dodging a dictionary to the head from Maka after he commented on her chest size…or lack thereof and Crona involuntarily shuttered as Ragnarok ruptured the skin of her back and relentlessly attacked the feeble girl's lunch before returning inside of her body.

* * *

><p>"So you're married now, to whom if I may ask?"<p>

The blond shuttered and looked down at the stone floor. She mumbled a name, but it didn't reach Yvette's ear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Stein."

Marie admitted louder.

"Get out. Surely not the Stein I know!" Marie smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Who knew you two would be together?"

"Oh yeah, like it took you by surprise; they don't call you Ms. All Seeing Goddess for nothing."

Yvette shook her head at her flaxen haired friend. She hadn't used her sight seeing prowess since she married Death. It was in that moment that Yvette decided that she wanted to go through life without knowing the next step. Come what may, she and her husband were strong enough to handle it, but that was when they were still on good terms with each other.

"Hey are you okay?"

Marie shook her friend who opened her eyes with that legendary growl still plastered to her face.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright, someone's bothering you aren't they."

This was another unforgettable habit of Yvette's, second to her obsession with face covers of every kind. The peculiar thing is that she only does this with one person. So she voiced the question that seemed to recur in their friendship.

"What did Death do?"

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day sounded and Kid left his class and headed towards the dungeons. His heart started to pound faster as he reached the substructure of the DWMA. What would he say to his mother after all these years?<p>

The young Shinigami stopped and considered turning away before pushing all traces of doubt away from him and resuming his mission.

* * *

><p>After hearing everything that Yvette had told her, Marie could only smile and shake her head at her friend, who had her hands covering her face right now. She was going through the revulsion part of a damaged relationship.<p>

Traveling to try to keep your mind off of the problem? Check.

Refusing other men? Check.

Trying your hardest to aggravate you ex? Check.

Coming back to see your son? Check.

She still cared about them and the bond was still there.

'_Hurry up and kiss already.'_

Marie thought as she rubbed her friend's back and reflected back on their conversation that they had before she was about to go through the wedding ceremony.

*_Flashback*_

"_Are you sure that you're ready to go through this?"_

_The blond asked, wearing a silver bride's maid dress that had a long sleeve sewn to the left side and seized at her ankles._

_The young eighteen-year old woman in the long elegant black dress in front of her nodded, placing a thin black veil in her long white hair and letting it settle over her face. The silver skull on a band around her neck honored the tradition of the Reapers._

"_Marie, I haven't been surer about anything else in my life." The blond handed her soon to be wedded friend a bouquet of silver roses with glossy black leaves. "He's the one and I'm truly lucky to be marrying him."_

_Tears of mirth fell down her smooth skin and Marie realized that Yvette was crying._

"_Don't cry!" She snatched a tissue out of the box of tissue on the nightstand and gently wiped the shed tears away. "This is your big day, you should be happy."_

_Yvette turned to her friend with shimmering golden eyes._

"_I am."_

_*End Flashback*_

It was really too bad that two adults who had so much power and influence over the world and all of mankind couldn't correct their own mistake, so their own son had to step in and try to correct their error.

"Marie, what am I doing here?"

"I'm sure everything will work out Yvette, it always does."

'_Hopefully it'll work out in Kid's favor.'_

* * *

><p>The golden eyed death god stood at the door wondering what he should do. The logical and evident thing to do would be to knock, but that wasn't even an option. A disturbance of the light filtering into the hallway caught his attention and the door groaned as it was forced to move from its place.<p>

Mrs. Marie stood in the entrance with a puzzled expression on her face, a perfect replication of Kid's face at the time. Just what was she doing here?

"Um…"

Sobs escaped the room and Kid was instantly alarmed. Before he could react however, the death scythe caught him and held him in a vice grip. The only reason she was even able to catch him was because of his age. Had it not been for the fact that he was so young, he would've went through her easily, but even though that was the case the boy continued to squirm and writhe in her grasp.

It took all of her focus and strength not to move in the direction of her captive's will.

"Your mother needs some time to think. Come back later." As much as Kid wanted to push Mrs. Marie aside, something made him relax. "She'll be fine, just give her some time to pull herself together."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Marie was a great way to avoid having to think about the rest of the chapter. Note to self: When in doubt, use Marie. Enjoy!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams**

_*Flashback*_

_The baby cooed in his mother's arms as she watched him, love and admiration swelling in her chest. Death stood over the duo, mentally tagging this moment as the most extraordinary moment in his and his wife's new life._

_He was now a father to an adorable baby boy with bright golden eyes that were the darker of the brazen color first, which had come from his mother followed by the sunlight yellow that he inherited from Death. He had also inherited his father's Sanzu lines, except that they were the color of Yvette's hair. A very noticeable shade of white stood out from the black strands._

"_So what's his name?"_

_The two parents turned away from the bundle of joy in front of them and turned to the nurse who had a pen and certificate in hand._

"_With all do respect, please stop daydreaming and think about the name of your child. He's beautiful, truly, but it would be a tragedy to see this child grow up without a name or a name that the hospital picked for him. Some of the nurses came up with 'Oliver'."_

_The nursemaid grimaced and departed again for the fifth time, closing the door behind her._

"_So do you have any good names for him?"_

_Yvette shook her head and giggled._

"_I'm sorry, but names aren't exactly my strong point."_

_Her husband sighed and offered the first name that popped into his head._

"_David?"_

"_Um…try again."_

"_Death Jr.?"_

"_No!"_

_The baby even puffed his cheeks at the last option._

"_Well do you have something better?"_

_His wife pouted prior to her face lighting up exponentially._

"_What about Death the Kid? It has a nice ring to it, don't cha think?"_

_The baby clapped, seemingly delighted with the name and Death nodded._

_The nurse returned promptly with the same items that she had before._

"_Did our lovey dovey couple finally decide on a name?"_

_The new parents nodded before Death wrote the name down on the bulky sheet of paper._

"_Death the Kid?"_

_The nurse glanced at the name on the leaf of paper again before staring at the child that seemed to radiate in the sunlight before turning to Death himself._

"_Weird name, but it fits him."_

_She left again to get the name processed into the system and Kid cooed again, stretching his chubby hands in the air for his father's face. Death bent over and felt his son's hands take hold of his cheeks. The death god took his son's hands in his own and sat on the bed._

"_Do you want to have more children in the future?"_

_Yvette let her husband hold Death the Kid for a moment._

"_Sure if you're up for it."_

"_You're not serious are you? I wouldn't mind doing everything again to get another one."_

_He commented, nuzzling his wife's neck and planting tender kisses on it that led to her collarbone. _

_His lover's eyes closed automatically and she leaned her head back to give him more access. Just as the heat started to rise and Yvette released a moan, Kid made a noise that made the two snap out of it and turn towards him._

_Their infant's face clearly held an expression that clearly stated, 'Not in front of me.'_

_*End Flashback*_

"Lord Death? Earth to Lord Death?" Spirit was practically shouting now. "Lord Death!"

The death god was grateful for the ivory skull mask that covered his flushed face. It would've been most embarrassing for his own death scythe to see his meister recalling that moment.

"Y-yes Spirit, what is it?"

The redhead tilted his head to the side as if he was examining the death god before he pointed to the mirror behind him, which was rippling and waiting for its owner's attention. Lord Death turned his attention to the glass surface in front of him.

Mifune's bloodied face came into view as the familiar bamboo scenery and Sid cutting down the last of the Bloodlust Army also appeared in the mirror.

"We have eliminated the threat to the DWMA and are standing by for the next set of instructions."

Shinigami-sama granted them permission to leave the war zone and to resume their assigned jobs at the DWMA.

* * *

><p>Yvette wandered the now empty halls of Shibusen, debating if she should actually go through with her decision that she had made a while ago.<p>

Should she apologize for her uncouth behavior that she had shown Death the other day? The oracle almost made a U-turn in her doubt. She sighed. If she wanted things to change then she had to put forth an effort and make the first step.

Every step she took was a challenge and she begrudgingly suffered through it.

* * *

><p>Three knocks echoed inside of the Death Room before the oracle hesitantly entered the room. The guardian wasn't on the platform like he usually was; perhaps this was a way of telling her to turn around.<p>

"Hello Yvette, is there anything that I can do for you?"

Lord Death asked from behind her.

Yvette couldn't help jumping a good four feet into the air before falling on her bottom from lack of balance. She had completely forgotten how stealthy he was. Time and time again, Death would appear out of nowhere, scaring the absolute crap out of her. Just like now. She scrambled backwards until her back hit the first stair of the platform, still in shock. The fact that she was running off of lack of sleep wasn't helping the situation.

"I'm sorry Yvette; I didn't mean to frighten you."

The death god held out an abnormally large hand to the trembling woman. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled into her ex's arms. Warmth enveloped her and she stilled herself, frantic breathing dissolving into her normal rhythm of breathing.

Yvette didn't notice that she had closed her eyes and was quickly, but steadily drifting to sleep. Her body slackened against his taller frame and had begun to sink to the floor when Death caught her, lifting his ex up bridal style before carrying her back to her room.

She was still as light as he remembered.

Death gently laid the white haired woman on the bed and turned to leave when he heard Yvette whisper something in her sleep.

"I'm sorry…Death, forgive me…please." It was an unknown fact to the both of them that Yvette mumbled apologies to him ever since she left him. "I really…do…still love…you."

The Reaper froze. She still loved him? Surely it must be her rambling in her unconsciousness. Then again it is said that truth reveals itself in the mutterings of dreamers. Death glanced over at the sleeping woman who smiled in her sleep before turning over.

"I forgive you, Yvette. Please forgive me as well."

He allowed himself to settle next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling Yvette's body to him while burying his face in her hair before promptly drifting off to an unknown dreamland.

Conscious or not, it was definitely an indication that the walls were rupturing and that the two were finally coming together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aww, aren't they just the cutest thing? This is really fun to write you guys, I hope you're still there, Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rousing Feelings**

_*Flashback*_

_The white haired girl continued to sleep on the bed that the DWMA had given her. Sunlight poured in through the hospital window as Death sat by the girl's side, waiting for her to wake up._

_White bandages covered her beaten and neglected body as her chest rose up and down in a relaxed manner._

"_Death?" The ebony haired boy spared his father a glance before turning back to the entity in front of him. "Good job on rescuing the Oracle of the Future. If you didn't get there when you did, she would've been killed."_

"_But it doesn't help that she's in a coma now either."_

_Death replied, wrapping one of the oracle's fair locks of hair around his index finger as he spoke._

_His father smirked behind his ebony mask. His son was already growing fond of the girl and his son had yet to notice it. Death's father turned to the door._

"_You'd wait by her side forever, wouldn't you?" He murmured, glancing back at Death who gently squeezed her hand. "Of course you would."_

_The Shinigami left the two teenagers alone and all was quiet._

_*End Flashback*_

Sunlight streamed through the only window in the diminutive room and illuminated the dark world behind Death's eyelids and his eyes fluttered open. His gaze shifted from the rays of the sun and landed on the white haired woman he had his arms locked around. She looked surreal in the sunlight. Her skin shined and her hair was illuminated by the transparent rays while the rest of her glowed as if she was some sort of angel that had just fallen out of the sky.

For some reason, she didn't wake to the cold air that had usually dominated the room during the night. She turned her head upwards towards the mass of black that had rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Death?"

The said guardian's eyes glanced down, revealing inquisitive ocher irises.

"Morning,"

He greeted, brushing a piece of white hair aside from Yvette's face.

"How did you-?"

The death god tilted his head.

"You don't remember falling asleep in the Death Room?"

The oracle was speechless under her ex's stare. She knew she was tired from no sleep yesterday and crying her eyes out, but she couldn't have been that tired.

"I…uh, what?"

Death laid his head back on the pillow and his inky black hair reflected the sunlight. A smirk tugged at his lips while he watched her, studying her every move.

"You fell asleep when I helped you up and I carried you back here. You also mumbled something intriguing in your sleep."

"W-what? I mean what did I say?"

The Reaper was quiet, letting the oracle squirm next to him uncomfortably. When they were married he loved to tease her like this; she was always adorable to him when she was anxious.

Her eyes would widen to the point where they were actually innocent looking, with her head tilted down like it was now, she seemed timid and vulnerable. Back then, moments like these would end up with Death kissing her fiercely as she stuttered cutely as an attempt for a protest or some kind of resistance. It would always end the same way though, with Yvette giving up all hope in forming complete sentences and giving in, relishing every minute of it.

Right now, it was hard to refuse to give in to that very similar feeling of arousal that churned in the pit of his stomach.

She wasn't willing to admit it out loud, but she always had dreams about him when she slept. It was like a never ending guilt trip that haunted her until the morning hours and here he was, lying next to her with that sexy smirk still on his face.

'_Crap, did I just think that?'_

She glanced over at Death again and blushed. He was watching her with intense eyes and they were unrelenting as they burrowed into hers. Remembering what would happen in moments like these, her face reddened even more while Death's eyes sharpened to the point where she could've sworn he was searching her mind.

"Do you really want to know?"

The Grim Reaper's voice deepened to a very congenial tone, one that had struck Yvette in a way that made her involuntarily shudder and back away from him.

His willpower to control himself was failing. The part that wanted to love her right at that moment was slowly, but surely taking over him. He couldn't handle seeing her like this.

He sighed and she tensed, trying to hide every ounce of want that pulsed through her. Why, why, why was this feeling fooling around with her now? She did the worst thing imaginable and closed her hands over her accelerating heart.

That did it!

The Shinigami simultaneously jumped off of the bed, startling Yvette momentarily and locking gazes with her.

Death gritted his teeth before made a beeline for the door. Making his way back to the Death Room he exhaled, realizing that he just narrowly escaped her.

Yvette's heart finally decided to slow to its normal pace and she stared at the large door in front of her, secretly wishing that he would've stayed longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A short chap, but I think I ended it on a good note. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's A Date Then**

The next day, the DWMA was buzzing with activity as both the students and staff participated in the annual DWMA bash, celebrating the founding of the Academy, but this time instead of the usual dance; Lord Death had decided to have a fair night.

Kid and Soul were presenting numerous tickets to passerbys that were interested.

"So Kid, do you think your dad's gonna ask your mom?"

Kid smirked as he gave some tickets to a trio of giggling and blushing girls.

"From what I've seen there's a large possibility that it may happen."

* * *

><p>Yvette closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to that day when she and her sisters took Kid to the park.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_Kid zoomed through the air without out a care in the world, while three white haired women watched him from the ground._

"_Kid please be careful!"_

_The youngest oracle yelled from the middle._

_The two other oracles that were standing beside Yvette face palmed themselves._

"_Calm down sis, he is a Shinigami after all."_

_Sara stated, glancing at her youngest sister through casual crimson eyes. Of course the Oracle of the Past was calmer about these kinds of things. Megan, the Oracle of the Present, was attempting to help Sara still Yvette's upcoming panic attack. Since Yvette was the Oracle of the Future, it was only logical that she was the most worrisome of the three._

"_Yeah, even if he fell from that height it wouldn't do him that much damage."_

_That only increased the golden eyed woman's fears as she broke away from her sisters and chased after her son. __Sara glared at the sapphire eyed oracle that raised her hands as a sign of surrender with a sheepish grin on her face._

"_Let's go after her!"_

_Megan grabbed Sara's arm and dragged her along as she ran after Yvette in pursuit._

* * *

><p><em>Kid closed his eyes as he cut across the sky under the light of the laughing sun. He was about to speed up when he heard Yvette's voice below him.<em>

"_Kid! Kid!"_

_The young reaper glanced down to see his mother struggling to keep up with his aunts not far behind. Tears were streaming down the young woman's face. Beelzebub slowly lowered the boy to the ground where Yvette hugged him fiercely. The reaper struggled for breath in his mother's bosom._

"_I think Kid was safer in the sky."_

_Sara whispered to Megan who giggled at Yvette and her nephew._

"_M-mom! Why are you crying?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just…it's too dangerous for you to go that high."_

"_Mom…"_

_The reaper groaned, mustering his best glare. Unfortunately, it only ended up as a cute pout. His aunts couldn't resist the cuteness._

"_Aww!"_

_The aunts joined in on the hug and stepped back. Yvette did so too, but noticed that Kid was clinging to her arm._

"_Come fly with me Mommy."_

"_Eh?" The poor oracle was taken aback by her son's offer. She glanced at the abyss above her before turning back to her golden eyed son who patiently waited for his mother's answer. "Alright, Kiddo."_

_Yvette stepped on the skateboard after Kid and the duo slowly ascended into the atmosphere._

"_Ready?"_

_Yvette ruffled the young death god's hair._

"_When you are, dearest."_

_The two soared high above the buildings of Death City and Yvette mentally sighed. Although it was startling to be so high at first, it was truly amazing to whiz past everything to the point that it left her mind whirring._

_After about an hour of flying, Kid allowed Beelzebub to descend on the roof of their mansion where they both met Death with open arms._

"_So how was the park Kiddo?"_

_Kid looked up at his father before glancing at his mother._

"_Mom cried again, but I finally took her flying with me."_

"_Really?"_

_The Shinigami raised an eyebrow at his blushing wife as he wrapped an arm around Yvette and permitted Kid to lead the way to the roof opening. _

_The smell of chocolate brownies lingered in the manor as Kid ran to the kitchen for a treat._

"_Crap Kid!"_

_Yvette ran after her anxious son, knowing full well that Sara and Megan had prepared the desserts, which was a hazard in itself._

_Death decided to take the time to close the entrance to the manor and brought up the rear._

_Before Kid could even have a brownie, Yvette snatched him up and read the note on the microwave that was written by Sara's elegant hand._

_Dear Yvette or Death (Whoever gets this first),_

_While you two were away, Meg and I decided to make a snack for you all to make up for your panic attack and relax we didn't add anything this time. This at least is true for the first batch, the ones on the red plate in the stove are for Kid; they're completely normal I swear, but the ones on the black plate are another story all together…long story short, you would be a fool to let Kid get any of them, they were made with alcohol and Megan even added her famous lust potion in it for…fun. Take care little sis and don't forget to lock up the second batch from an anxious little death god that's probably running around your house at this moment._

_Love, Sara and Megan_

_Kid waited impatiently in his mother's arms as he reached for a brownie in the microwave._

"_No sweetie, try these." She said, giving the four year old a brownie off of the red plate from the oven. "They were made especially for you."_

_The youngster consumed the brownie in a few seconds and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly. Yvette held her breath and flipped the letter over to see Megan's bubblier handwriting._

_Dear whoever has this letter,_

_We lied, but don't worry! Sara only put a light dusting of her sleeping elixir on the top brownie so he won't hear any…bumps in the night. Wouldn't want to scar Kid for life now, would we? Anyway, Sara and I took the time to prepare a special surprise in your room before heading out the door. Have fun and enjoy our bag of tricks._

_Sincerely, Megan and Sara_

"_Your sisters are really something, Yve."_

_Death commented while reading from over her shoulder. Yvette stopped breathing for a second, forgetting that her husband could be so quiet._

"_Y-yes, we should get Kid to bed now."_

_The death god nodded, lifting his son from his mother before silently mounting the stairs and taking a brownie off of the black plate. Yvette did the same, watching the golden glittery potion sparkle against the dark brown surface and taking a couple of bites of it. The succulent chocolate brownie surface gave way to a delicious layer of gooey chocolate mixed with soft chocolate chips._

_Heat radiated over her body in the most pleasurable manner making her heart beat faster and her cheeks flush. She couldn't wait for him to come back down the stairs! Death's steps slowly made themselves evident on the spiral staircase. She pursed her lips together when the footsteps halted before her lover began to descend again. He was teasing her._

"_Come on…"_

_The footsteps finally sounded in the doorway of the kitchen._

_Death took a second and leaned against the doorway with his long bangs covering his intense golden eyes. He slowly lifted his head and their gazes connecting instantly as he glided across the room. His ocher eyes held such zeal for her that she had to back down._

"_Don't shy away from me, Yve. You want this too, don't you?"_

_He avowed, lifting Yvette's chin up to look him in the eyes._

"_Yes." She answered seductively, causing a shutter of breath from the taller of the two. "I do."_

_The rest of the night was filled with screams of pleasure and a warm, addictive sensation that lasted until the next morning._

_*End Flashback*_

Yvette woke from her daydream when she almost fell out of the bed. Yep, it was obvious now that she had it bad for him, what was worse was that she wasn't fighting these feelings that were budding again for the Grim Reaper with each passing day. She didn't know why this was happening and at the moment didn't care, she was still in her own world enjoying the memory that flashed through her brain once more. Kid and Death were the only men in her life and she loved them both with all her heart and soul.

The oracle scrambled out of her bed and got ready for the day. Today was the day at least she decided to herself, that she would ask Death to the DWMA bash.

* * *

><p>As much as Yvette wanted to believe that timing was everything, there was no right time with Death. He was always so busy protecting the DWMA and the rest of the world from the revival of Kishins and witches that are evil enough to attempt bringing one of the wretched monsters into existence. She understood that it was a 24 hour job and all, but everybody needs a break and the only time Death takes his is during the DWMA celebration.<p>

So it was either now or never.

As she traveled to the Death Room, she tried to think of what to say when she stopped at a table in the middle of the main hallway to pick up a couple of tickets.

"How many tickets will it be Miss?"

A boy with white hair and crimson eyes asked, ready to get the number of tickets that she requested.

"Two please."

Kid delivered the tickets despite Soul's protests.

"Here you go Mom. Who's the other ticket for?"

The Shinigami smirked, knowing full well that it was for Death, but he wanted to hear her say it. The oracle turned her gaze to the floor in embarrassment, her cheeks taking on a light pink tint.

"You'll find out tonight Kiddo."

The seer sped away from the two boys and headed for the Death Room.

"Um Death? Hello? Are you here?" Yvette closed the door behind her. "Death!"

"I'm here Yvette." Death said, once again appearing out of nowhere. "Do you need something?"

"I-uh…first I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was childish in the way I treated you and addressed the situation."

She said, trying to make amends while bowing to him. It had been a blow to her pride, but she was in the wrong.

"Yvette, remember when I told you that you had said something interesting in your sleep yesterday?" The Reaper watched his ex visibly tense when he recalled that moment. "You already apologized to me and now I was hoping that you would forgive me. Yvette, I'm apologizing for my actions also. You weren't the only one who acted babyishly. Will you forgive me?"

Yvette almost scoffed. In what way did he owe her an apology? She couldn't remember one time he had offended her, except for the room she was forced to stay in.

"Although you hardly owe me one, I accept you apology. Now can I ask you a favor?" The reaper nodded and waited for her request. "Would you-um accompany me to the fair?"

The white haired woman asked, holding out a ticket. She couldn't help blushing since she was the one taking the risk.

Death didn't reply; he was too shocked to. When they were in a relationship, Death was the audacious of the two. Yvette's timid nature kept her from taking any initiative when it came being alone, so this was a colossal step for her.

His silence had been mistaken for thoughts of rejection that had already begun to creep into the oracle's mind as she started to pull back the ticket. Tears gathered in her golden eyes and she was about to excuse herself when she felt Death's hand make contact with hers.

"I'd be honored to. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

The woman shook her head.

"That was my line. When do you want me to come?"

The Shinigami raised an eyebrow at his ex turned date. Death realized that Yvette was trying to put forth an effort to show that she desired to be with him. He had rarely even seen this side of her, so he went along with the flow of their switched roles.

"How about six?"

Yvette nodded at the time.

"See you at six then."

It wasn't until she left the death room that her confidence faltered. What did she just do? She had nothing to wear and too much to do and she was supposed to be escorting her ex to the DWMA bash? The white haired woman sighed and returned to the room under the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Long chapter, sorry. I was hoping to give some insight into Death and Yvette's married life along with Kid. I've kinda been holding this one off because it's a little more intimate than the others, but then again that's why it's rated T...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Night to Remember: Part One**

When Yvette opened the door, she noticed a medium sized white and silver box sitting on the foot of her bed. She glanced around her bare room to find any evidence that would point to whoever delivered the present. After she did a thorough search of her room, she was left empty handed. All the tag said was 'You're welcome and good luck' in a fancy silvery font.

The lid was slowly separated from the rest of the box, revealing an exceptional garment. She held the outfit up and took in the most important feature. It was perfectly symmetrical! The oracle chuckled to herself. Kid had picked this out for her.

"Thanks Kiddo."

The clock struck 5:30 p.m. and Yvette easily changed her garb for her gift and darted around her bedroom for accessories, shoes, her ticket, and anything else she could think of. It only took her five minutes to style her hair in a tidy looped bun before she quickly put on a pleasant smoky eye and left for her date.

* * *

><p>Death held the black tie to his neck again before switching it for a simple look with just a nice suit. He honestly had no idea why he was standing in front of his mirror trying to decide on his attire. It seemed like they really had exchanged roles.<p>

The Shinigami glanced over at the clock that read 5:52 p.m. on the frame of his mirror and smiled hopelessly. It didn't really matter since he was going to wear the cloak and mask over his suit, but then again his date was Yvette so it did matter and now he was back to square one.

Tie or no tie?

A knock was heard on the door and his decision was made for him. No tie. The door moved aside to reveal the very person that he was waiting for. She wore an elegant and yet surprisingly casual sleeveless black ensemble that resembled a jumpsuit with a shimmery silver bow wrapped around her tiny waist. The poor Shinigami had barely managed to keep his mouth from gaping at her. Yvette had always been beautiful to him, but tonight…there was something extraordinary about her. Was it her hair? Maybe her outfit?

Or maybe it was her newfound confidence?

"Ready?"

"S-sure."

The death god mentally cursed himself for stammering and left the death room with his lovely date who matched his strides quite easily. He took out the mask from his pocket and the flowing black cloth slowly took over his form. He felt a hand on his wrist and looked down to see Yvette, citrine eyes staring back at him in an innocent matter.

"Death, please don't wear the mask. Please…"

The death god relented and removed the mask for her sake.

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki, did you and Black Star deliver the gift?" The assassin nodded silently and the young death god turned to the scythe-technician and her partner along with Liz and Patty. "Do you guys remember what you're supposed to do?" Everyone nodded. "Then tonight will determine whether if we should commence with the next phase of the plan or not."<p>

* * *

><p>Squeals and screams of joy rose and fell under the grinning moon. Many lights ranging from yellow to blue were arranged among various tents and rides. Funnel cakes, hot dogs, hamburgers, and other aromas meshed together and lingered in the air. Many rides were active as they spun, dropped, and whizzed DWMA students in the air.<p>

"So what do you want to ride on first?"

Yvette asked the death god as she watched his eyes light up in a childish manner. His gaze stayed on the large roller coaster ahead of them. The Shinigami grabbed his date's hand and pulled her towards the oversized ride and boarded the bullet shaped vessel. A masculine voice boomed over the intercom.

"Please keep all hands and arms inside the car at all times. If you happen to have anything in your pockets, please empty them, for we are not reliable for any lost items. Also, if you have height anxieties, bipolar disorder, heart disease, asthma, or any other disorder that will affect you on this ride; please exit the car." Several people tried to evade the cars, but the handle bars swung down and locked them in place. "Please enjoy the ride."

With that said the vessel took off into the night, heading for its first twisting loop and sending them through an upside down section. All the blood started to rush to Yvette's head and she looked over at her partner. He was fine. His champagne gaze was reduced to a calm half-lidded stare ahead before the ride resumed its mission to the other side of the roller coaster at its top speed.

Black hair whipped around the god's face as his hair shined with the light of the moon. A glance was all that it took for her to feel guilt tugging at her. The ride had come to its destination and the passengers left their seats in search of another ride. Yvette's confidence faltered.

'_I'm an idiot…why didn't I stay with him?' _Yvette turned towards the sky_. 'And Kid…I shouldn't even be his mother, he deserves better…'_

"Yvette?"

A pale hand waited for hers before they both separated themselves from their seats. As they walked away, Death couldn't help but to feel like something was wrong. Yvette had lost that special spark that she had at the beginning of the date. The Shinigami became even more concerned when he heard her shuddering breaths.

More depressing thoughts overtook her and she finally caved in, letting all of her tears fall on the dry, cracked earth that absorbed her tears almost anxiously. However, she failed to notice that her date had stopped walking along with her. Two sturdy arms wrapped around her being and pulled her petite frame to his chest.

"It's okay; please don't cry… shh…Yve…" The oracle hid her face in the refuge of his jacket, refusing to let anyone see her tear streaked face. "Yve? Why are you crying?"

The oracle shook her head, still veiling her face from his. She was ashamed of herself and nothing he could say would make her feel better. A tingling sensation slowly took over her brain when soft lips pressed onto her forehead amorously.

"There's no use weeping over the past, love. What matters most is that we're with each other at this very moment. I loved you then and I still do now. Kid still loves you and he would hate to see you crying right now." The god's arms had tightened their grip on her, giving her the encouragement she needed at the moment and she willingly lifted her head towards him. Their foreheads connected harmlessly and Death sighed. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, dear."

Yvette nodded and the Shinigami tilted his head, his lips making contact with hers for a brief moment. A surge of electricity ran down her spine and bliss entered her as Death backed away from her. He had stolen a kiss, but she didn't mind. In fact, she wanted even more of him.

"Is there anything that catches your eye?" Death asked, gesturing to the rides around them. Yvette pointed to the large ride that was shaped like a tower that had a large clock face on it. "Big Ben? Excellent choice."

Yvette took his hand and led the way.

* * *

><p>"Aww!" Liz gushed, being the hopeless romantic that she was. "Did you see that Patty?"<p>

She asked her sister from behind a throwing booth. Patty turned her attention away from one of the prized giraffes on the top shelf and followed her sister's dreamy stare.

"Whoa! Lord Death's ho-!"

Liz's hand covered her sister's mouth in an instant.

"Quiet! We're not supposed to be seen or heard, got it?" She screamed/whispered at the lighter blond, who eagerly bobbed her head up and down. "They're boarding Big Ben, follow me."

The two sisters closed in on the couple that they were following.

* * *

><p>The large yellow safety bars clamped down on the passengers before they were simultaneously pulled into the star tainted sky, the moon grinning in amusement at their screams and squeals. Everything was weightless for a moment before the ride rushed in the other direction, dragging everyone down without so much as a warning.<p>

Air rushed past Yvette and Death as it stopped once again, resting for only a couple of seconds before shooting back towards the dark abyss above them. Euphoria was the best word to describe what the two were feeling at the moment.

As the ride slowed and finally stopped the two strolled from ride to ride, enjoying the night almost as much as they did each other.

* * *

><p>"They're really getting along pretty well, huh Patty?"<p>

"Huh?"

"Just come on!"

Liz pulled her sister along to another booth.

* * *

><p>Death and Yvette slowly made their way to their next ride, making small talk going on between them a delight. Their hands were entwined in each other and all was well as they passed Marie, Stein, and Spirit by the giant spinning teapots.<p>

Spirit was hugging the garbage can for dear life and other staff members along with students found amusement in this. Some made an attempt to hide their snickering behind their hands or various objects, while others were bold enough to point and burst out in laughter. Marie was trying to help the death scythe as Stein looked on, curious to see how this would go.

"A little help would be nice…"

The female death scythe grumbled, attempting to lift Spirit from his place on the ground. Stein took a long drag of his cigarette and released it in the shape of a skull.

"I told the idiot not to ride it after he ate all of that food, but he wouldn't listen to me. Marie can't we just leave him be?"

"He's your partner Stein!"

"He's also a stubborn imbecile that doesn't know when to quit while he's ahead."

The blond haired woman sighed and pulled her colleague up before turning to Yvette.

"Hey Yvette, can you help me get Spirit to that bench over there?"

Marie asked, gesturing to the bench diagonal from them and was stationed by a water shooting booth.

"Sure."

Yvette untangled her fingers from Death's and took Spirit's arm over her shoulders. His hand fell just over her bosom and the death scythe smirked, clearly liking his predicament until a sharp familiar pain exploded in the back of his skull without warning and he fell forward, face planting the Earth at a dangerous speed.

Death was watching the entire time and his death scythe's grin had set him off. Before he had even realized what he was doing, the Shinigami reaper chopped the redhead and pulled his love away from the womanizer.

Everyone was silent except for Marie who gasped, shocked by the sudden attack as all eyes turned to the heated death god who still had a gentle, but firm grip on Yvette's wrist. The death god didn't respond to the odd stares, instead he turned to leave for the center of the fair, pulling the confused oracle with him.

"Death?" Yvette looked up at him when his eyes connected with hers for just a moment prior to turning back to the path ahead of him. "What happened back there?" Death groaned.

"He smirked and I overreacted."

"Smirked? Do you even know what he was smirking for?"

"…"

* * *

><p>"Uh oh, Maka's dad screwed up!"<p>

The younger of the demon pistols started laughing manically at the scene before her while Liz face palmed herself.

"Kid's not gonna like this…"

* * *

><p>"Whatever the reason, that doesn't give you the right to just brutally attack someone like that."<p>

Yvette stated, noticing the slightly tighter grip around her wrist as she was forced to keep up the aggravated Shinigami.

"When it involves my family it does."

'_Family? He still considers me as part of his family?'_

The marital bond had been broken long ago, so she thought that they were divorced, but then again the more she thought about it, the more it seemed that they were together the whole time. Neither one had seen anyone else since the separation. It was as if there was only a distance factor that was at fault here.

Could it be that Death was acting like this because he had missed her after all these years? It made sense…she didn't have the ring, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him everyday. It was very possible that the Shinigami could have been feeling the same way.

* * *

><p>"I can't see!"<p>

Liz rolled her eyes at her little sister, who was straining to get a better view of the couple.

"Like you were really watching…Spirit threw everything off."

"Should we keep following them, sis? Maybe they need some time alone."

For once, Patty was right. It was such a great idea that Liz turned around to glance at her wide eyed sister who was smiling innocently and giggling quietly.

"Alright Patty, want to go get some ice cream?"

"Yaaay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait you guys. I just got off from a week of being grounded and I've been spending my afternoons wondering how to end this chapter, but I can't think of an ending so I'll just pick up from here next time. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Night to Remember: Part Two**

The Ferris wheel could be seen touching the black sky as it revolved slowly in overlapping circles; its bright purple and white lights dominating over pretty much every attraction in the fair quite easily due to its size.

On the peak of the enormous contraction was Maka and Soul as they stared at the open sky above them.

"Hey Soul, do you think that Kid's parents are going to get back together?"

The scythe technician turned to her weapon that locked gazes with her.

"Seems like it. So far nothing has gone wrong to where we need to be concerned about." As soon as those words left his mouth, Death and Yvette were spotted below with the death god tugging the oracle along until they vanished into the darkness. Both of the teens' gazes followed them. "That was weird."

* * *

><p>It was unfortunate that Liz and Patty ran into Kid and Crona at the ice cream booth. The young Shinigami was slowly consuming a strawberry double scoop while the demon sword meister was happily finishing off a chocolate soft serve. Even Ragnarok had been satisfied with his Supreme Sundae as he attacked the dessert whole heartedly with nuts and sprinkles flying.<p>

"Any updates on the current situation?"

Both of the sisters glanced at each other before reluctantly agreeing to tell their meister the truth.

"Uh Kid? There's a problem…"

The young reaper's eyes focused on his weapons intently.

"What kind of problem?" By the grimace on the elder sister's face, something must have gone completely wrong. "Just what happened, Liz?"

His otherwise polite tone darkened when he addressed her again and the older of the sisters shut her mouth and allowed her younger sibling to explain.

"Maka's dad screwed everything up! He tried to take advantage of your mom and your dad knocked him out!"

Patty collapsed on the ground from laughter as if the memory had just played out again in slow motion. Kid growled and turned back to the sisters.

"Well where are they now?"

"Um…"

"Never mind. I'll find them myself."

"Kid wait! They need to work this out for themselves; this is between them after all."

"But I-"

Kid unenthusiastically returned to the ice cream booth and ordered two ice creams for the girls. Crona placed her hand on Kid's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry."

* * *

><p>'<em>When it involves my family it does.'<em>

Yvette still couldn't think of any way to respond to that other than shock. She was so stunned that she wanted to get a glimpse into the future just to see what to do. Acting on impulse instead, she decided to voice her question.

"You still consider us a family?"

The Grim Reaper nodded with his back facing her.

"Yvette, do you know how much you mean to me? Every day that you were away from me, my heart would crack a little more in your absence. I'm not going to let anyone, or anything else take you away from me."

All the seer could do was now was wrap her arms around her body to steady her rocky emotions. She didn't think the he felt that strongly about her. This was just getting more complicated as they spoke to one another. The only thing that she could gather would be to let her guard down.

"So all this time…you were waiting for me?" Yvette clasped his hand and the death god turned to her soft golden gaze. "Even if you didn't know for certain if I was going to return or not?"

Death nodded.

"I love you that much, Yve." What happened next was unexpected. The Grim Reaper felt a gentle tug on the back of his neck and he lowered his head only for his lips to crash into hers. Both entities put all of their emotions into their encounter, filling it with passion and zeal. Death wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer until her body was pressed against his. When they separated, Yvette was red and her hair fell around her as Death smirked and kept the broach clamp that held her hair in place. "Sorry, but I think you look even more beautiful with your hair down."

The oracle smiled before she gave him a peck on the lips again.

"I think we have an announcement to make."

* * *

><p>The large clock on Big Ben struck twelve and the sound of bells echoed and resounded around the fair. Both the student and administrative staff gathered in the middle of the park to head their head master. Kid had also joined his father on stage like he does annually when this time comes.<p>

The majority of Shibusen had been astonished at Lord Death's appearance. Some of the girls giggled at the resemblance of him and his son while others along with some female teachers blushed at the sight of him for the first time. It was obvious that he was a very attractive gentleman.

"Teachers, students, I would like to thank you for joining us in celebrating the founding of the DWMA!" All the meisters and teachers clapped and cheered for their wonderful school and the leader. "Tonight is also a special night because in addition to our annual merriment of Shibusen, a new co-head administrator has joined us." Death gestured Yvette to join him on the stage and the white haired woman glided across the platform spectacularly with the crowd's eyes following her. The crowd applauded loudly. "To complete this magical night, we have one last occasion." The Shinigami approached his partner and kneeled in front of her, much to everyone's shock and pulled out a little black and silver box. The crowd in front of the stage exploded with applause and joy. "Yvette, will you marry me again?"

Yvette was too happy to say anything, so the audience helped her with her response.

"Say yes!" Maka yelled, bumping Soul out of the way. "Say yes!"

Patty hugged the life out of a stuffed giraffe.

"Yaay! Happy ending!"

"Come on Yve, we all know the answer!" Marie shouted. Professor Stein looked on the proposal and found himself smiling, setting a still unconscious death scythe on the ground and clapping for the couple.

"Come on Y-E-S, do I need to teach ya how to say it?" Ragnarok shouted, silencing the crowd for a moment and getting their attention quite effectively. "Is what Crona said." He added before slipping back into the blushing girl's slender form.

"Mom?" Yvette turned to Kid and nodded.

"Yes!"

Everyone rejoiced more, but the happiest was Kid who was tearing up at the sight of his parents being reunited and happy like they were long ago. Crona walked onstage along with his weapons and the rest of the group to give the reaper a hug along with their congratulations. The group of students and teacher's finally settled down and Lord Death made one more announcement.

"Because of the proposal that has been made tonight, school has been cancelled tomorrow. You are all invited to come to the wedding that will take place tomorrow afternoon at 5:00p.m. Please wear your best try not to be late!" The couple waved and exited the stage, leaving Kid to do the rest.

"Thank you for joining us on this very special night and please enjoy the last few hours of the DWMA Bash." The young Shinigami also left the platform the way his parents had before the lights faded and a variety of fireworks illuminated the night sky with very lively colors.

High above the fair was the engaged couple who sat on the edge of the roof watching the large blasts decorate the sky. The seer leaned her head on her soon to be husband's shoulder, looking up at him with dreamy eyes. His eyes changed color along with the fireworks as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Yvette turned her gaze to the stars above and smiled. This was truly a night to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, we're winding down here and sincerely hope that you guys are enjoying yourselves with this chapter that I hope is not too cliché. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Starry Eyed**

The scarlet sun shined down on the occasion that was about to occur in the garden of Gallows Manor. The guests were surrounded by many different flowers, but the one that got the most attention was the black rose with silvery petals that shimmered in the rays of the sun.

Butlers and maids scrambled around the property to make sure that the guests were comfortable unless their requests were too ridiculous.

"For the last time sirs, we do not have any nor is there such a thing as a pre-wedding cake!"

The maid named Ember screamed at the blue haired idiot and the equally dense blobs that was resting on the head of an extremely embarrassed pinkette wearing a lilac sundress that flared out around her knees and matched her wedge sandals and diamond chandelier earrings that Liz and Maka had pressured her into wearing. Today, Crona used diamond studded clamps to pull her hair into a small donut. In the front of her hair near her bangs sat a shimmery butterfly that fluttered its metallic wings every time she moved. A simple and light layer of rose colored lip gloss and some mascara was all that it took to make the girl look beautiful. Unknown to the rest of the student body and most of the staff, the pink haired girl was waiting anxiously for the last phase of Kid's plan.

Gentle violin music seeped into the atmosphere as everyone steadily quieted themselves for the ceremony. A little stout man in a black suit stood behind a short podium along with Death who was dressed in similar attire except for the metallic skulls on the ends of his collar.

The Shinigami hadn't felt this nervous in a while. Dr. Stein, Sid, and Spirit served as his groomsmen who waited for the bridesmaids and the bride to make their appearance.

* * *

><p>Marie, Sara, and Megan worked as a unit to get Yvette ready. She was already in her dress, now all she needed was her make-up, shoes, and bouquet.<p>

"If only she would hold still," Sara stated, coloring her youngest sister's eyelids with a lovely shade of silver. "We would've been done by now."

Yvette growled at her sister's constant complaining. She was the one who had been sitting down for hours trying to keep herself from having a mental breakdown, so she felt that should be the only one to nitpick.

"Um girls, where is the veil?"

Everyone stopped and turned to Megan who had been humming and staring into space.

"Megan!"

The curly white haired oracle snapped out of her daydream and gazed back at the other three.

"Hm?"

"Where. Is. The. Veil?"

The Oracle of the Past voiced Marie's question through clenched teeth. The Oracle of the Present only smiled sheepishly.

"Oops…I knew that I'd forgotten something…"

Sara and Marie face palmed themselves while Yvette clutched her head with both hands. She was a skip away from reaching a full fledged panic attack and Sara felt her frantic wavelength in an instant.

"Megan go get it now!"

Startled by her oldest sister's command, the Oracle of the Present disappeared in a flash of bluish-violet light.

* * *

><p>The violins had been playing for thirty minutes now and the crowd was beginning to wonder where the bride was.<p>

"Oh my, I hope she didn't run away."

One woman whispered to her neighbor.

"Where is she?" One of Crona's classmates muttered to her friend who was wondering the same thing. "Cold feet?"

The other girl shrugged.

Karma's magenta colored eyes glanced at the entrance again.

"What's taking her so long? I have people to see, lives to ruin. If I would've known that she would've taken this long, I would've never accepted the invitation!"

Irony scoffed.

"Yeah, like anyone's anxious to see you. You should be grateful that Death invited you in the first place."

The raven haired goddess glared at her orange haired cousin before shutting her mouth.

"She is marrying Death after all."

* * *

><p>"How long does it take to get a veil?"<p>

Marie complained to the eldest of the sisters who was busy trying to calm Yvette down. Her heart started accelerating as she thought about the time that had past. It had been a little over forty-five minutes.

"Maybe we should just call off the wedding…it's too late."

"Do you think that's what all these people want? Would Death or Kid want that? Don't you dare back out of this, there's no reason for you to."

"But-"

"Always remember Yve, a bride is the most essential part of the wedding, she can never be late."

Sara picked up the metallic skull and was about to clamp the emblem into her head when a flash seared the room.

"Finally."

"Took you long enough…did you get it?" Megan nodded excitedly and lifted up a black veil. Sara nodded her head in approval. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Yvette was taking so long that even the groom was getting worried and the preacher noticed.<p>

"Perhaps you should check up on her?"

Just as Death turned to go check on his wife to be, everyone turned to watch the first bridesmaid; Marie, glide past them wearing a simple but elegant sleeveless silver dress with a small bouquet of the whimsical black roses that everyone adored. Megan and Sara followed after her and made it down the aisle in record time. Death glanced at the other end of the aisle and froze.

The bride appeared at the end of the crimson carpet wearing a black dress decorated with stunning black pearls that lined the sides of the revealing V-neck. Just below that was a large, but not too distracting ruby gem that were surrounded by large and small ebony pearls that were fashioned to look like clusters. Lace gloves covered her hands when she held the black rose bouquet. Her lips were stained crimson and her eyes shimmered through the veil in the afternoon. Confidence provided the oracle with extra grace as she sauntered past the rows of people towards her love.

"We are gathered here today on this momentous occasion to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." The simple statement floated in the air and the audience slowly absorbed his words. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you as one being."

"Death, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Yvette, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The Grim Reaper gently lifted the black veil from his wife's face and was met with dark gold eyes gazing back at him expectantly. Although it was a bit awkward to kiss someone in front of a mass of people, Death pushed aside his emotions and their lips collided for a succinct moment before separating and sealing the bond made between the two.

Applause rang out from everyone who was there to witness the tie of the two entities. The glass doors were opened onto the visitors of the mansion and everybody entered before they were led to the ballroom.

Maka stood on top of the platform wearing a long grey empire dress with two strands of diamonds that lined the torso while the rest of the garment flowed around her. Her hair was up in an elegant French bun and she wore another stand of diamonds as earrings.

"This song is a tribute to the newly wedded couple from your son, Death the Kid. We also hope that you enjoy it."

With that said, Maka song began with a couple of beautifully played from Soul.

_Oh, oh, starry eyed._

_If oh, sta-a-a-a  
>Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning<br>_

Kid began the symbols and drums with a steady beat as Liz and Patty were also dressed in grey with diamonds contributed as backup singers and sung along with the scythe technician.

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone  
>Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one<em>

_Next thing we're touching_  
><em>You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning<em>  
><em>Ahhh...<em>

Everyone gradually started dancing, pairing up in groups of two to the tempo in a quick waltz. Yvette watched everyone around her spin and revolve around each other gracefully until there was a light tap on her shoulder. Death held a hand out her.

"May I have this dance?"

The seer smiled and accepted his offer, taking his hand and letting herself be pulled unto the center of the dance floor.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
>And everybody glows<br>Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
>And my body goes<br>Whoa oh oh ah ah  
>Whoa oh oh ah ah<br>Whoa oh oh_

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,_  
><em>Fall head first like paper planes in playground games<em>

The Shinigami looked down and quickly took notice that Yvette had rested her head against his chest with her eyes closed to the rest of the world.

_Next thing we're touching  
>You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning<br>Ahhhh_

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
>And everybody goes<br>Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
>And my body glows<br>Whoa oh oh ah ah  
>Whoa oh oh ah ah<br>Whoa oh oh

Next thing we're touching (x8)  
>Hit me with lightning<p>

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
>And everybody glows<br>Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
>And my body goes (x2)<p>

whoa oh oh ah ah (x3)

Maka vocalized one final time and the song ended before it was instantly replaced by a new song that the violinists played. Everyone complimented Maka with a thunderous roar of claps and continued to dance the night away. Kid watched his parents huddled together on the floor and grinned. They were finally together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I hope that was a good ending. If you're interested in the song, it's 'Starry Eyed' performed by Ellie Goulding and please excuse the x8 and other numbers, I was too lazy to change it. Bye bye!<strong>


End file.
